


寒夜

by Uranusjy



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uranusjy/pseuds/Uranusjy
Summary: 荀攸陪郭嘉在柳城的最后一夜。
Relationships: 小荀郭, 攸嘉, 荀攸/郭嘉
Kudos: 5





	寒夜

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2016.1.9

郭嘉已经病了好久了。

在回许都的路上，他终究是跟不上军队，吃不下路程颠簸、水土不服，病情一天天恶化下去，便不得不停下来，离开军队，暂时歇下来。自打他从柳城动身后，曹操派来问疾的人就不曾间断过，到了现在，各方询问情况的书信也一封封接踵而至，甚至是在外劳军的荀彧都连着来了数封信，快马加鞭递到他手上。

郭嘉歪在榻上，一封一封地拆开所有的信，心里却渐渐没来由地失望起来。直到最后一个封泥被撕开，却还不是那个熟悉的笔记。

药香弥漫在狭小的空间里。郭嘉靠在烛光下，就着炉火间或迸出噼噼啪啪的爆响，把信一封封看了，然后重新收起来，无可避免地咳嗽了一声。他现在身子有点难受，嘴里还留存有方才的苦药味儿，手上也有点发木，凉得很。

于是他把手又缩了回来，尽管还是一样的冰凉。郭嘉合上眼睛，炉火的爆响声漫漶在屋子的每一个角落，有一下没一下地撩拨着死寂的夜。

门忽然被推开，随从三两步并上前，轻轻地说了句：“祭酒，荀军师来了。”

郭嘉便倏然睁开眼，心在胸口里怦怦直跳，说不上是什么滋味，只是喃喃地重复了一遍：“荀军师？”

随从当他没听清，又说了一遍：“是荀军师，在外面等着呢。”

“你让他等什么！快进来！”郭嘉急了，挣扎着就要坐起来。随从匆忙上前想要扶他，却被他狠狠一瞪，登时噎了噎，灰溜溜地出去将荀攸请了进来，走了。

荀攸这便踏进门了。夜里风大，他罩了件深色氅衣，就这么玉树似地站在屋里，也不说话，一眨不眨地盯着郭嘉。郭嘉平白无故被盯得发毛，勉强笑一笑，撑着戏谑的口气问他：“怎么就站在那儿？难不成还怕我的病过给你么？”

荀攸慢条斯理地解开带子，把氅衣脱下来随意搭在手臂上，走过来，又看了看他，径直坐在了床沿，良久，才说了第一句话：“若怕这个，我就不必来了。”他垂下眼帘，不知又看了哪一处，“这几日我思来想去，终归对你不放心。”

“什么放心不放心的。公达，我不瞒你，你也是明白的，这不是丧气话——我还能活几天呢？”郭嘉又笑了两声，却有些嘶哑，有些苦，嘴咧开的弧度也不怎么适宜，倒像是疼的。他索性闭上眼停了半晌，死皱着眉头，等疼劲儿缓过去了才继续说下去，“看到北方平定，我也就知足了，至于什么扫清寰宇么……公达，你若是能看见，可别忘了告诉我一声。”

荀攸嗯了一声，没说话，脸色在背在昏暗的烛光下，并不能看得很清楚。郭嘉无力再去深究，往后仰了仰身子，抽了口凉气，冰凉的拳头紧紧攥着，接着又被一片温暖罩住。他想都没想，直接本能地去握住了那只手，也不在乎会不会攥疼了他。这一辈子也握不了几回手了。他在心里念叨着，于是就攥得更紧，甚至感觉自己的手指都痛了。荀攸的眼睛却依然盯着他，什么都不说，只是眸子里明明灭灭。郭嘉在他的沉默里低声骂了两句，便被人搂进了怀里。郭嘉就顺势埋在他怀里吭吭地咳，整个人都不自觉地蜷起来，痛觉好像要吞噬掉一切，他却依然能清晰地感觉到那片他死死抓住的那片温暖。

“那晋三公一事，我担心文若……文若他与明公，怕是会生龃龉。万一以后，他让文若失望了呢……”郭嘉捡回了几分神识，忍着痛，靠在他的肩上，“你要照顾好文若，也照顾好自己。”

荀攸低下头去吻他，没有碰嘴唇，只是依次把吻柔柔地落在额头，眼睛，脸颊……像是在亲吻一件易碎的珍宝。然后他凑到郭嘉的耳朵边，叹了叹，然后说：“你放心。”

郭嘉突然想起来什么，笑出了声：“你来的时候，还是想让你自己放心，现在倒是让我放心了。”

“我本以为，你那么年轻……”荀攸说不下去了。

“是啊，我这么年轻，三十九岁，还未到不惑。你那时候，才刚来许都吧？”郭嘉仰面凝视着他，不知怎么，症状倒是缓了一些，“你看，我现在就能和你一样做到这些功绩，即便我短命了点，这样来人间一遭，也不虚此行。”荀攸还想说些什么，郭嘉就伸出食指，竖在他唇间，手却细微地颤抖着，“抱歉啊，公达，我几夜都不曾睡实，现在着实乏了。”

荀攸依言不再说话，轻轻握住那只手，又将他搂紧了。

夜色已浓，狂风从北边来，且吟且啸，不断吹打着窗棂。荀攸眨了眨眼，忍了又忍，却终是落下泪来。


End file.
